


Alternate ending of Blind Betrayal

by prosa



Series: Alone, together [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosa/pseuds/prosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An angsty take on what happens after Blind Betrayal. Spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alternate ending of Blind Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty take on what happens after Blind Betrayal. Spoilers.

Ryann lay on the roof of her old house in Sanctuary, looking up at the moon. She and Danse used to spend sleepless nights stargazing from this very spot and she had told him about constellations and space travel. The story about Eugene Cernan, who wrote his daughters initials on the moon, had brought on a discussion of whether people would be able to go back into space in their lifetime. He asked her whose name she would write, if she ever set foot on the moon. She told him “Shaun”, but she used to think she would write his name too. “Used to”. One of the saddest expressions she knew. It had only been a few weeks since everything changed.

It wasn’t until Ryann no longer could see Maxson’s back that she dared to lower her guard. She let out a shaky breath before turning toward where Danse was standing. He nodded towards the Listening post, and she followed him into the elevator. The ride down was silent; there was no need for words.  
As they stepped out of the elevator, Danse pulled Ryann towards him, holding her as close as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest. The serious frown she had wore all day had made her face feel stiff, but the familiar smell of leather and metal melted the mask away. After a while, he loosened his hold on her. Ryann looked up at him, expecting to find the usual soft smile he often gave her. But Danse was looking just as serious as he had before. “What’s on your mind?” she asked.

Pause.

“I have to leave the Commonwealth”, he said, as his gaze shifted to focus on a detail on her armour. “You don’t have to”, Ryann said, “you heard what Maxson said, as long as you…”. “No”, Danse continued, shifting his gaze back on her, “If your actions here today were known to the rest of the Brotherhood … You know how they feel about things like me. I can’t let you put yourself in any more danger for m… for a machine.” The disgust in his voice as he uttered the last word made Ryann’s heart break. “You’re not a machine, Danse. Not to me. You’re more human than most people could ever hope to be.” For a moment, he looked puzzled by her words. “Thank you”, he said, “That means a lot. But it doesn’t change the fact that my presence alone put you in danger. If anything happened to you…” Ryann placed her hand on his cheek. “I can handle myself, nothing’s going to happen to me. I’ll be fi…” Ryann, please”, Danse interrupted her, and she knew he had already made up his mind.

“Allright”, she said, “then I’m coming with you.” She walked over to the where Danse had put the few belongings he had brought with him and started to pack. He called her name and as she turned to face him, she braced herself for the rejection she knew all too well would come. “Listen to me,” she said as she put her hands on his shoulders. “I’m not gonna let you leave me here. I… love you.” Ryann looked up at him, a thousand unspoken words were written all over his face. This hurt him, and for a moment, she thought the dam would break. “I’m sorry”, was all he said. He gathered the rest of his belongings while she stood frozen, watching him as he moved around the room. When he was done, he handed her a letter, observing the tears streaming down her face. He wanted to speak, but no amount of words would be sufficient to make any of this any better, any different. He gave her a short nod, before entering the elevator, watching her as the doors closed.

Back on the roof in Sanctuary, the sun was about to rise. Ryann looked over at the unread letter she got all those weeks ago. With shaky hands, she opened it.

 

I would write your name on the moon. I love you. Danse


End file.
